projectsparkfandomcom-20200223-history
Title Update (1.01.0)
This is an outdated update. This update was followed by Title Update (1.01.1) '' This update was released on October 7, 2014http://forums.projectspark.com/yaf_postst75919.aspx and marked the transition from Beta status to Official release. Release Notes '''General:' *Large characters run properly again. Brains: *count works with the mouse button. *sphere no longer overlaps props in the foreground. *motor vibrate and motor vibrate now have functionality when modifying vibrate. Crossroads: *Crossroads choices are properly selected now. *Zombies no longer spawn under bridges as they are not zombie trolls. *Zombies got a bit more coordinated and no longer get stuck insides houses when ***wing and surfacing. *Mystic Grove can now be finished properly. *The Combat School instructor will end the archery session now. *The camera at the top of the observatory no longer gets vertigo. *Karlsnor cleaned up his act and can now interact with village houses. *Karlsnor is able to finish Rock Quarry with two guards now, rather than being teleported under the terrain with no guards to fight. *Haakon’s XP bar is no longer stuck at 140/150. General Updates: *Now in 8 additional languages! Dutch, French, German, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese, Russian, and Spanish. *VO Added to the Tutorials *Kinect Enabled Goblins *New Crossroads Choices *New Challenges *New Brain Tiles, Descriptions, and Icons *New Community Feeds *Audio Updates *UI Updates *Substantial Performance Improvements *Overall Stabilization and Bug Fixing Multiplayer Project Spark features revolutionary four player multiplayer that lets players create and play together. Work as a team and have one player sculpt the world and one player paint it and add objects, while two others Kode behaviors, it’s all possible at once. Then jump in to test your creation as a group and hop right back into editing it – all together. Project Spark also lets up to four players to play multiplayer user created content as well. Capture the flag, online fighters, and any other four player experiences the community cooks up. Champions Quest “Champions Quest” is a brand-new single player or 2 player same screen coop episodic adventure that serves as Project Spark’s campaign mode. Battle the forces of the Void and save Kora as you level your 4 Champions in this new play mode. Massive World Builders Pack Let your imagination and adventures grow by making LARGER WORLDS and LINKING WORLDS TOGETHER! But don’t stop there. Utilize awesome new features that let you CHANGE SKY SETTINGS and VISUAL FILTERS in real-time! First Contact Space. On a remote moon, ASTRO TECHS work carefully to obtain an ultra-rare mineral called KODITE, the most powerful resource in the universe. But the presence of these extraordinary blue crystals draws another into the fold: the KODIANS, extraterrestrials with a mysterious connection to Kodite. First Contact launches a new DLC series that introduces SciFi to Project Spark. With this pack, players can now shape their own alien asteroid worlds, build sprawling modular bases and create adventures with 2 new characters. Achievements Now with Gamerscore! Achievements are now live on both the Xbox One and Windows 8.1. Earn up to 2500 Gamerscore in play and create modes across both platforms. References